


In Dire Need

by jenni4765



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ardor in August, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenni4765/pseuds/jenni4765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beleg Cuthalion, sent by Thingol, leads an army of Sindarin elves to aid Halmir, Lord of the Haladin.  The two start to develop an intimate, lasting relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dire Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenityabrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityabrin/gifts).



Challenge: Slashy Santa Ardor in August  
Author: Just_Jenni  
Title: In Dire Need  
Characters: Beleg Cuthalion/Halmir, Leader of the Haladin  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 2800

Notes: To be included as per instructions: happy ending, first time, romance, Halmir as family man.

 

A long, single line of Sindarin elves dressed for battle and armed with axes wound its way through the forest surrounding the headquarters of Halmir, Leader of the Haladin and Warden of Brethil.

From his tower far above the treetops overlooking the border of Doriath, Halmir thought the line of elven warriors resembled a great green and grey snake sliding silently through the trees.

Though he had lately felt only disquiet, watching the Sindarin warriors approach, knowing they were a gift from Thingol wending their way toward his headquarters, he found a relief settling over him and with it a sense of peace.

The night was closing in upon them. Hurriedly, Halmir descended from his tower to the main entrance doors so that he might greet their captain. On first glance at the Marchwarden of Doriath who led the Sindar host, the leader of the Haladin was struck by his fairness and graceful beauty. It was not the first time he had seen an elf this fair but it had been a long time since he had fought at close quarters with one. Not since the taking of Minas Tirith and the gathering of the orcs once again who formed in large numbers and attacked his people had he fought beside an elven warrior. Halmir felt suddenly weary with the creeping of old age upon him but tried to banish such thoughts from his mind, feeling that they contributed to his ill disposition.

Every nerve in Halmir’s body was on edge. He had not been able to relax since Morgoth’s orcs had slain a great number of his men. As a result he had sent word to King Thingol that he was in dire need of more warriors. Thankfully, the elven-king had answered his call swiftly and had sent more warriors than Halmir had hoped for.

Here they were before him, a great battalion of Sindar, well-armed and battle ready. By the looks of their leader they seemed well-organized and ably led. He allowed his gaze to meet the eyes of the elf commander standing before him. The sense of relief that swept through him was making him feel giddy, yet he stood rigid and unsmiling, so great was his self-control.

“Well met, captain.” Halmir spoke in what he hoped was a strong voice worthy of a great leader and held out his hand in greeting. Though he knew he had been a strong man, a powerful leader and loved by his people, Halmir felt in the back of his mind that he had let his people down after the latest devastating losses and wondered about his fitness to continue. “We are most pleased to see you.” He tried to sound hearty and optimistic.

Halmir was a tall man, blond of hair, broad of chest and strong of arm, but the elf captain was taller. His eyes were grey flecked with specks of green and silver that made them sparkle like jewels. They were much brighter than men’s eyes yet Halmir did not blink when he gazed into them. He grasped the elf leader’s hand. While Halmir’s hand was larger, the elf’s was longer, with slender fingers lying like steel shafts in his own, and the strength in that hand was reassuring. Halmir had no doubt of the elf’s fighting skills and prowess on the battlefield.

“I am Beleg Cuthalion,” the Sindarin captain’s voice was soft as a breeze yet with steely undertones. His words were short and to the point, with a no-nonsense affect. It was obvious that Beleg was a warrior, used to doing brave deeds without a great many words being spoken. “Once my men are housed I would like to meet with you alone so that we may discuss our strategy for the morrow’s battle.”

‘This elf is all business,’ Halmir thought, ‘but why should he not be?’ He was still worried about his men and the waning of his troops since the last battle. He was still feeling the effects of the heavy losses he had sustained and the letdown that comes after heavy defeat and so many deaths. Every sinew and muscle in his body was tighter than the string on Beleg’s impressive-looking bow.

“Please call me Halmir,” he said simply. “Welcome to my headquarters, Beleg Cuthalion. My sons will show your men to their camp, then you and I can retire to my private dining room where we can discuss strategy over some light refreshment.”

He spoke briefly to a group of men standing behind him. Two tall blond men took their leave and went outside to speak to the second-in-command of the elves. Beleg watched the two young men go out and remarked, “Those two are worthy-looking soldiers.”

Halmir allowed a smile to relax his rigid features. “My sons,” he replied proudly. “They have been well-trained yet I still worry about them and my daughters.”

“And your wife?” Beleg asked, his eyes narrowing with interest.

“Alas, she has gone away from here with my daughters, to visit her women kinfolk far from the fighting. I have not seen her in a very long time.” Halmir let out a sigh. “But such are the tragedies of the times we find ourselves struggling to live in. Will you join me inside, Beleg Cuthalion?” He gestured toward a flight of stairs leading to the floor above.

Beleg’s grey eyes shone with kindness upon Halmir. “King Thingol has told me you suffered great losses recently.”

“He has been a friend to my people for a long time,” Halmir said, beginning to climb the stairs. “I am grateful to him for sending you to me.”

Over dinner man and elf discussed military strategy while a servant brought out refreshments. There was no shortage of food found in the area – but Beleg was not a heavy eater. He sampled a few dishes – some pheasant baked in a flaky pastry and a pie filled with sweet red, blue and purple berries, washed down with a pale wine from Doriath’s cellars.

Halmir ate more heavily from a plate of cold pork as well as sampling every different kind of pie on the table. He forewent the wine in favor of a strong, dark ale. He was feeling tired because Beleg did not talk very much and he felt he was monopolizing the conversation, but it took a great deal of effort to talk so much and try to sound interesting. However, the elf did not seem to mind listening to Halmir go on and on about his family. He missed his wife and the lusty marital relations that used to be their wont. At times he felt he was telling Beleg too many intimate details about his relationship with her and worried that the elf was bored or embarrassed, but to the contrary Beleg seemed happy enough, even encouraging Halmir to tell him more and more about his life.

Much time had passed and eventually Halmir stopped talking and stared at the elf across the table from him. He was patient and friendly, as well as slender and graceful, and for the first time Halmir noticed both the subtle and not-so-subtle differences between elves and men. It was true that elves were beautiful, although the Noldor were larger and more masculine in appearance. The Sindar by contrast were shorter than the Noldor but taller than men. Their faces were much finer of feature and free of lines and defects, making them look feminine. Beleg’s face swam in front of Halmir’s eyes which were becoming hazy. It was a lovely face with its curved lips and stunning eyes, beautiful eyes that shone like diamonds in the candlelight. Halmir found his thoughts drifting away and he abruptly stopped talking.

“Are you feeling well, Halmir?” Beleg sprang from his chair and rushed to Halmir’s side. He took Halmir by the hand, a gesture the man found strangely appealing.

“I’m fine, fine,” Halmir slurred. “Just tired. I had forgotten that elves do not need the sleep of men. I am afraid I have been trying to keep up with you and realized that I cannot. I have not had much sleep these past months and I am afraid it is catching up with me.”

Beleg spoke to the servant who had been bringing the food and asked him if he could take Halmir upstairs to his bedroom and show him where he was to sleep. 

That night Halmir dared to dream but instead of having dreams of his wife whom he missed dearly, it was Beleg’s face that took the place of hers.

 

The next morning Halmir’s sons led Beleg’s men out to a secret area in the forest for orientation exercises, leaving their leaders alone together. Since it looked to be a bright day, sunshine filling the air with its warmth, Halmir felt after breaking his fast that it was too hot to stay inside. He suggested to Beleg, who had joined him for breakfast, that they should go down to the lake on the grounds beneath the tower to bathe while waiting for the men to return and join them. Beleg agreed and the two made their way to a secluded spot that Halmir knew well. Servants accompanied them, carrying baskets of food, wine and water, after which Halmir dismissed them, sending them back to the tower.

Beleg found a flat rock to sit upon near the water and looked around. Trees shaded that part of the grounds and it was cool and peaceful. “This is a fine spot,” he remarked.

“Yes,” Halmir nodded. “Here we cannot be seen from the tower.”

Beleg raised a finely drawn eyebrow. “Is that of concern my Lord?”

Halmir, red-faced, replied, “It was merely an observation. And please call me ‘Halmir’, not ‘My Lord’. That is too formal an address for such an eminent person as you. In any case, it is Thingol who is your lord, not me.”

Beleg’s eyebrow remained raised. His expression did not change, even when Halmir doffed his clothing and stood naked before the elf. Beleg sat where he was, knees drawn up to his chest, arms around them and stared coolly at the man.

“Come, what are you waiting for? Please join me.” Halmir turned away from him and waded into the water. He had undressed many times before his men over the years, but it had never excited him in the way that it had undressing in front of the elf.

Beleg slowly rose to his feet and just as slowly removed all of his clothing. Halmir watched him while he folded his garments one by one and placed them neatly on the rock where he had been sitting. The elf’s limbs were long and lean, yet shapely, Halmir observed. As well, he was narrow through waist and hips but his chest had good breadth and was well-muscled, his nipples small and pale. His hands and feet were long and slender. His body was hairless, giving it an almost womanly appearance except for the cock swinging between his thighs. It was lengthy even when flaccid. He ventured down to the water’s edge, feeling it first with his toes before stepping in. Halmir turned away and waded further out until he was waist high in the water. He did not want the elf to see how his own thick cock had become engorged at the sight of Beleg nude.

Silently the two of them swam independently, a widening gap growing between them. Halmir stopped to tread water, his thoughts racing. ‘No,’ he told himself, ‘do not think at all. Best not to think of anything at this moment.’

He watched Beleg swim, his long, light-brown hair streaked with silver floating in the water around his shoulders. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of such beauty. ‘But he is not a woman, nor is he my wife,’ Halmir thought, then shook his head as if to drive all thought away. ‘It has been so long…’

He reached down and grasped his still-hard cock in his hand. Neither the swimming nor the cool water had cooled his desire.

“Beleg!” he called.

The elf turned. They stared at each other. Beleg smiled at him and winked. It was a gesture of invitation.

‘Do not think of anything at all, merely act,’ Halmir told himself. Feeling breathless, he swam toward the elf.

“What—“Beleg started to speak but stopped when Halmir clutched him roughly by the back of his head. Holding him as gently as possible by his hair, Halmir reached below the surface and felt the silky skin of Beleg’s thigh. Feeling clumsy, his hand sought the elf’s cock and when his fingers closed around it he was surprised by how hard and erect it was.

“You—“Halmir began to speak but stopped when Beleg moaned. He had meant to say, “You are so beautiful and I want you,” but instead he pulled the elf’s body against his own, feeling skin upon skin, soft smooth skin against coarse, hairy flesh. He felt the elf’s hardness pressing on his thigh. “Do you feel as I do then?” He whispered into Beleg’s ear, and grasping Beleg’s face with both hands, kissed him.

Man and elf sank below the surface, limbs entwined, hands wildly exploring each other’s body, lips pressed together. Beleg opened his mouth and Halmir let his tongue slip inside. Only the need for air made them rise to the surface together a moment later.

Beleg put his finger to his lips. “Do not talk, only act,” he said.

 

Halmir, startled, asked, “Can you read my mind?”

Beleg smiled. “We must be quick for the men will be back soon.”

Halmir spread a blanket over the soft blades of grass below the trees. Both men lay down on it in the shade. They pleasured each other orally, exploring each other in wonder. The man took the elf’s cock in hand and explored it with his tongue, up and down the long shaft until Beleg stifled a scream. Presently Halmir stopped and rolled Beleg onto his stomach. The only fat on the elf’s body was on his shapely buttocks. Halmir, almost out of his mind with lust, spread the enticing cheeks with fingers covered in oil from the picnic basket.

When Beleg was open to him, Halmir straddled his lean hips and had no trouble inserting his thick shaft into the elf’s entrance, driving it again and again into the delicious warmth until Beleg came, screaming with pleasure. Neither cared anymore if anyone heard them.

“Now you,” Beleg said after a moment. “Please let me give you the same gift.”

Staring into the man’s eyes Beleg looked concerned, his brow creasing. “Are you afraid?”

“You may be too big for me,” Halmir said, his face red. “I have never done this before.”

Beleg laughed. “I will not hurt you,” he whispered.

Feeling reassured and trusting the elf completely, Halmir submitted to him and true to his word, Beleg did not hurt him. Sliding in and out easily, Beleg gave him the most pleasure he could ever have imagined from such an act.

After they had spent their seed and satiated themselves, the two men lay beside each other talking about their pasts during pleasant and peaceful times. A bond had surely grown between them. They sat eating a light meal together before the shade began to grow and they knew too much time had passed.

“We had best get back before the men return,” Halmir said reluctantly, a wistful look on his face. He did not want to leave.

“There will be a great battle on the morrow,” Beleg reminded him.

“For the first time in a very long time I feel very much like fighting a good battle.” Halmir’s face brightened. “You have given me so many good things today, Beleg. You have made me feel a new man. You have shown me love—“

At the word ‘love’ Halmir could see that Beleg’s expression had changed and a new light had grown in his eyes. He stared into those brilliant, beautiful eyes and he suddenly knew that this was indeed love, a different kind of love, but he knew that it would be everlasting, even if he never saw Beleg again.

In a very soft voice he asked, “Do you have any premonition of what the battle outcome will be tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Beleg’s smile was huge and radiant. “It will be a successful one. We shall win this battle and after it is over we shall enjoy peace for a long time to come.”


End file.
